Transfusion
by Taz-Sae
Summary: ::The second realization was that I was alive. I stared down at my solid hands in shock and bewilderment:: Riley had been positive that she had died, and was all alone in limbo with two annoying voices in her head. But then she finds herself on a beach, in a new body no less, one she didn't originally own! It seemed that her time wasn't over just yet. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

-**Prologue**-

[ _Experiment 06 _]

_An optimistic smile was placed onto thin pink lips, faint dimples resting on a pair of rounded cheeks. Wide almond-crafted eyes were set firmly in a gentle face, evenly split on opposite ends, and were a rare silver-grey in color. White hair cascade down a petite body, resting an inch or so above the waistline, and smooth pale skin was almost translucent like a soul's._

_'Ghost' was just a synonym to describe her now. It was a part of who she had become, and to whom she would most likely stay. She wasn't a special child, never had been, and didn't foresee much else other than the darkness placed in her sights now._

_Her future was bleak. Not that she would fight for anything better. The sweeter rewards belonged to those who earned them, and she most certainly did not. She was an ordinary face in the crowds._

_Or, in speaking terms of time, 'was' an ordinary face. Now she was dead and floating in the black maze known as the "afterlife" - in her mind, at least. She never accomplished more than she was given, so she wasn't entirely disappointed with her overview on how her ending would be._

_It seemed it had met her expectations to an extent._

Cool liquid was supporting my figure, and I let myself float in its depths. With fogged thoughts, I shifted through the facts I knew, what I didn't know, and what I wanted to learn. One moment, it had seemed, I was alone in that dark place that one can't quite call "heaven" or "hell".

For now, I'll refer to it as "in-between", or "limbo": as told in stories, fairy-tales, and other fiction-categorized books.

_She had come to the realization quite some time ago, at the point of the beginning, that she didn't have to breathe. Nor did she feel tired, even after she spent some amount of time walking or pacing. She wasn't hungry, or the least bit thirsty, and felt at peace with herself as a whole._

_It wasn't a horrid experience, rather of something neutral all together._

In that limbo, I didn't question why I was there, or how I got there. I just came to my own conclusions through evidence provided by my new appearance, the memories that wandered about the recesses of my mind, and the scenery. Or lack thereof.

Death. It had been the most plausible inference, and I from then decided to stick with it until I knew more.

But, there seemed to now be one involved in this equation of balance a conflict - and a rather complicated one at that. How difficult it is seems irrelevant at the current time of place, but it is a fact still rearing itself tall.

_She allowed a light sigh to pass her body, and continued forward with silent steps. No point in going any other direction, as she had no destination coordinated in mind, nor did she have a clue as to where much else could be located or found._

_For now, she had decided to ignore that soft tug in her gut, leading her towards the opposite direction. At the moment of notice, it wasn't too significant. Though, she wondered, if deeming the instinct of tug-a-war unimportant would turn out to be a mistake in the end._

_And if it would be a bad one._

A muted _click _rang in the thick substance I was in, and fresh oxygen rippled through the plastic facemask over my nose and mouth.

My body let out a gentle quiver as the warm cove I'd been in was pulled away, down into what was most likely a drainage pipe. Several sharp clacks and snips of opening padlocks, and the shortly thereafter, whirring of machines changing positions filled my ears.

The oxygen supply was cut off, and I instinctively tried to move my fingers up to remove the blockage over my airways. I merely succeeded in twitching the very palms of the limbs, but I hadn't need to worry it for too long. Another short click and soft whizz, and the mask was mechanically removed from my face.

Cold air blast into my lungs with each breath, and the sudden temperature shift sent a wave of rippling coughs through me as my body adjusted to it.

The back of my eyes stung as if they'd been pierced by a needle, but nevertheless I attempted to peel the lids open. I needed to know what was happening, because at the present time I had no control over any of my limbs or muscles. And that wasn't prematurely a good aspect, considering I didn't have the slightest clue as to where I currently was being held, and by whom, and for what.

The simple _who, what, when, where, why, and how's_ (I'm confident in saying you know what those are without an explanation. Even if you didn't, I don't plan on giving one either way).

_The voices started in a time that she can't recall. As of this moment, it felt as if they'd always been there, when in truth they'd most probably been locked in her mind for less than an hour._

_However, in this space pendulum, she really couldn't tell how long passed by, or if there was even such thing as 'time' in this abyss. For all she knew, the place could have been frozen in space._ _Only instinct, and the voices that bickered on in her head, told her otherwise._

_Back home, most people would have considered her "insane" or "retarded" because of her lack of sense, and her "imaginary friends", but in death, she merely went with the flow of it all. Not that she was any different when she was alive. She'd never had a big enough role to do much else._

_"_Role, role you say!"_ the female enigma cackled loudly, sending her head ringing._

_"_Please quit referring to us as 'enigmas', Riley_," the male entity said calmly._

_She sighed, looking upwards. "Then what do you propose I call you?"_ _Riley questioned._

_"_By our names, idiot!_" the girl said harshly. Riley rolled her eyes. They weren't very specific on the subject, and too her, it seemed as if they loved beating around the bush on purpose as to annoy her._

_"_That isn't entirely true,_" the male replied. "_No need to judge so coldly._"_

_"It is my right to judge the way I want," she answered coolly, ignoring the female's jeered "you got burned!"._

_The boy gave a hopeless sigh, and she could imagine him clearly shrugging his shoulders in a what-can-you-do? motion. "_At least address us by our given titles. I am Onen._"_

_"_I'm Nirva,_" the girl chuckled, and Riley tipped her head in acknowledgement as she continued onward._

_"_Aren't you going to introduce yourself?_" Haru inquired curiously._

_"No, you already know who I am," she stated, foregoing any manners that would normally be granted._

_Nirva was snickering, as Onen gave an exasperated sigh. Riley found it was hard to withstand the overpowering urge to childishly stick out her tongue and say aloud, "Nya~!"_

_Soon enough both entity's in her head were letting out their own versions of laughter, and the contagious humor soon sent her giggling quietly into the calloused palm of her hand._

Rough fingers were whisked over my face, and I felt my nose involuntarily scrunch up. My facial muscles reflexively twitched away from the curiously exploring touch. Inwardly, I couldn't help the short mental growl towards the unknown source.

I'd successfully managed to crack my eyes a peek, but everything was blurred in black, white, and different shades of gray. To say in the least, I was frustrated. The lacking in senses and _sense _of place, time, and appointment was agitating. I, like most others, had a preference to know exactly where I was, and why.

"Experiment 06 is stable and ready," a voice said, oddly dull through the fog of my thoughts. Perhaps I wasn't as awake as I'd like to believe.

"Ready for transportation?"

"Indeed."

The wandering fingers had long left my face, and I was left behind as the dark shape walked off. Machinery crackled and whizzed, and something shut in front of my face - presumably a glass door, seeing as how I could somewhat still grasp the blurred figures in front of me.

"Launch Sequence starting in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

_Her silvery eyes flickered, and her instincts were suddenly flaring dangerously. A predatory instinctual sense was nearby, and she hadn't quite thought it possible. Riley thought she had been alone in the limbo._

"Ah," _Onen mused, _"I hadn't realized the time."

_"What?" Riley asked, muscles tense and frigid. Nirva's obnoxious laughter echoed through the bowels of her mind. "What's going on?!"_

_"_We'll be seeing you soon sweetheart,_" Nirva sneered, and Riley barely had time to reply before she found herself stumbling_

_Then she was falling. Falling, falling, falling...into the black below._

"3...2...1..."

I flinched slightly, and my eyes screw shut once more. A sudden wave of vertigo passed through me, and my stomach twist itself into knots and corkscrewing violently. Slowly, everything was fading into a dark unconsciousness like before, and all rational thought practically flew out the window.

My heart raced, blood thundering in my ears, and my throat was closing up.

Soon enough, everything was black once more and I was back in that same endless abyss. Except this time around, it wasn't death, it was reality of simply being unconscious.

_"See you on the flip side."_ I heard the cold laughter Onen and Nirva. Then everything blanked.

"Transportation is a success. Report, and turn the start of the plan in three hours."

"Sir!"

* * *

When awareness returned, it came with a vengeance. My eyes snapped open, my world tilting and spinning, flashing in violent colors. Scents and sounds mingled as one, making my stomach flip and twirl. I gave a shuddering cough, then found myself flipping over onto my elbows and retching.

I lay there for who knows how long, breathing weak and shallow breaths until I regained control of my body and senses.

The first realization was my surroundings.

I was on a beach, the sand a light peach color, and I was only in a bra and underwear. I glanced over to my left, and took note of the large black hood. I'd grab that later for the least bit of cover before I started to explore the area I had been placed in.

Wherever I was.

Greenish-blue waves tumbled onto the shoreline, and stretching out miles wide was a huge dark blue sea. The sky was empty of clouds, and the only mark upon it was the sun as it rose from behind the horizon.

The second realization was that I was alive.

I stared at my tanned hands in shock, experimenting by moving my body, and rolling my shoulders. I bolted upwards and scrambled on my hands and knees towards the water to inspect my reflection. I looked like I had in life, before I'd died all those years ago, except I was younger and more youthful with a few changes.

My skin was a bit darker than I could recall, and no longer transparent. I could feel my heart thumping its rhythm in my chest; an absence I'd noticed near immediately after awaking from death to the limbo.

Brown hair draped over my back, reaching to the middle of my spine, and it carried a natural reddish tint to it that made it seem lighter in the sunlight. My fingers reached up to trace a wisp of hair that had retained the silver color from my death. It was barely noticeable unless you searched for it.

My eyes, however, were different from my life. In my first and previous life, they'd been a wide chocolate brown, but now they're a startling amber color set in an oval-like shape. I could see flecks of gray amongst the midst near my pupil. I also looked younger than I had been. This time I looked sixteen, maybe seventeen, and when I'd "died" I was quite positive I'd been in my early twenties.

To finish it off, my body all together was more lean and built for speed, than the stockier shape I'd carried through genes from my father's side. When I thought about it, I looked like a completely different person than what I had been, as if my soul had just been taken and fit in some lifeless body that had been incubated. Or its main inhabitant had perished.

If you were faithful in magic and supernatural, the idea wasn't too far-fetched - and with all the events that had occurred recently I found myself not too far off from those thought trails.

Clumsily, I got to my feet and swayed dizzily for a few seconds before gathering my balance. Eyeing my water-distorted reflection one last time, I turned back and grasped the black hood that'd been graciously dumped along with me on the beach.

I threw it on, tucking stray strands of my hair in the collar and throwing the hood over my face to hide it from view. Adjusting the ends and straightening it out a bit, I turned my attention to possible routes to take.

I had been given two choices. The heavily wooded forest, or the open fields that lead to what looked like civilization in the distance. I weighed an imaginary scale in my head. Was I prepared to try and fit in with humanity after being assumingly reborn? Or did I want to risk living off the land like those Survival shows on Animal Planet?

...Civilization it is.

I turned back on my heels and took up a light jogging pace towards the town.

_'Can't be all that bad,' _I mused. _'After all, it isn't all that often people get second chances by being pulled from an endless darkness into a new body. In fact, I could probably have some fun with this whole thing.'_

The slight set back on those thoughts of mischief and pranks was that my body felt wrong - like I didn't fit in my own skin - proved my theory I'd been shoved in a completely different physical form all together.

This form was definitely more fit than my old body had been; though I was a long ways off from being a body-builder, and I didn't truly want to be one either. I had no problem with being lean and agile, I'd just need to adjust accordingly so I could use my new speed to its best abilities.

In short, I had an interesting time ahead of me.

* * *

"Oh my!" the young woman in front of me gasped, a hand held to her cheek in emphasis to her shock.

I merely tilted my head, my twinkling amusement hidden from public view by my hood. I'd made up some sob-story that I was a traveler and I'd gotten ship-wrecked _(because apparently, this was a completely different world with different technology, and only islands. They even had pirates and marines for crying out loud! And yet no stupid telephones) _and washed ashore on the island. I'd been orphaned my whole life, parents dying before I could even remember them, and grew up in an old orphanage where I'd been outcast my whole life by the other kids.

I was more amused by the fact that the woman I'd offered my story to had soaked it up like a towel absorbing water from a bathroom floor.

"You poor thing, no parents and left to travel the seas by yourself all on your lonesome," the woman sighed, shaking her head as if she couldn't take the nerve of life. Her face instantly brightened and she held up a finger, twirling it in the air once and pointing it in my face. I eyed the offending appendage warily.

"You can stay with me until you're well enough to go!" she announced cheerily.

I raised my hands in the air in slight defence, taking a step back from the lady. I didn't appreciate the finger she'd aimed in my face. "That's awfully kind of you, ma'am," I replied politely, "but you don't need to do such a thing. I can manage on my own, but thank you for the offer."

Complete bravado. I didn't have a clue where to start, with the whole new geographical outlet and customs. Hell, I didn't even know the rules and laws of the place and what people looked down upon.

The woman made a small 'tsk' noise and placed her pointing hand on her hip. "I couldn't leave any stray soul out on the streets, young lady. So come on, just until you've gathered what you need," she persisted as she began walking down the road.

I opened my mouth to answer her, thought better of it, and closed my mouth with a defeated sigh. I trailed after her at her heels like a tame puppy. _'Not exactly how I planned to get by, but it's better than nothing.'_

As we strolled past the crowds of people down the dirt-paved road in what I assumed was the market area, judging by all the shouts of people buying things and the carts and stores set up everywhere, I drew in my temporary home. It was a small town called Shell Town, from what the lady had explained to me. Despite her rather... eccentric personality, she'd had much patience explaining to me the layout of the world.

I was in the village, Shell Town, in one of the most peaceful oceans of the world. There were four different oceans: North Blue, South Blue, East Blue _(which is apparently the weakest of all the seas, and the one I was in currently)_, and West Blue. And then there was the Grand Line, the worst and most terrifying sea in the world. It was rumored to have two parts to it, and was behind a huge rock wall called the Red Line. The Grand Line was also where the legendary pirate, Gol D. Roger, hid his treasure on the mythical island called Raftel. And only his crew knows if it really exists, and of course they aren't telling. And it is told that on Raftel is where the treasure all pirates are searching for, the One Piece.

It was interesting, and a lot of information to take in, but at least now I knew some of the world's layout. Definitely better than being as clueless as I had been.

I took a glance over my shoulder at the docks fading in the distance and shuddered. If I wanted answers, and to know why I'm even alive, and in a different body at that, I'd needed to sail. It wasn't something pleasant to ponder on, but it was inevitable. In the end, I'd be on a boat sailing the ocean trying to find out why I am here, and the meaning of what I recall being said when I'd been conscious.

_"Experiment 06 is stable and ready."_

What had that meant? Was I the result of a lab experiment, and being subjugated to becoming a lab rat, and this was all a test? I didn't know anything solid, but for now that was my estimate. For all I know, I could be in a coma, and this was an imaginary world my mind had cooked up.

"Are you alright back there? You're rather quiet," the lady remarked casually, but I noted the subtle concern woven underneath it. I bit down a bitter smile. I wasn't fine, not at all.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I dismissed with a false smile plastered on my face. It made my cheeks hurts, and I resist letting my cheek twitch at the strain. "I was just thinking on what my future plans were going to be."

The woman gave me one of her "brands" of smiles. They were incredibly bright.

"We never did introduce ourselves," she said. She stopped rather abruptly in front of a small house, the market district long gone behind us, and faced me with her wide smile. "My name is Rai, Unimoari Rai**[1]**," she said, tipping at a slight on her waist in an introductory bow.

I didn't reply immediately, reaching up to bring the hood down from my face to reveal my amber eyes, and released my red-brown locks from hiding in the collar. I considered being called my name, Riley. _'But,' _I realized, _'Riley looked different. And she was a different person all together. She didn't bother holding the mask that I am holding.'_

In essence, I may have Riley's soul, but no longer was I the carefree girl I had been. And with that, my new name spilled past my lips with a small bow of my own.

"I'm known as Faye."

* * *

**Aaand~ that's a wrap for chapter uno numero for Transfusion! Please review, and any ideas are welcome. If there are any questions, let me know, and constructive criticism is welcome! Give a round of applause to my beta, NyanWolfy, if you please! And I highly recommend reading her story, "Through a Canine's Eyes". It's really good.**

**I do not own One Piece of any of its characters. I only own my personal OCs (Faye, Rai, Onen, and Nirva).**

**~Sae;3**

**[1] = **I am using the Japanese anime for this fic, so I am going to use the way Japanese people introduce themselves: last name first, then first name. If you are confused, her first name is Rai.


	2. I: The Swordsman

**-Arc I**-

**-Chapter One-**

[ _The Swordsman _]

I took one last look over the bar, and slumped over in defeat. With reluctant resignation, I entered and found my way towards the counter where the woman who owned the shop rinsed dishes at a sink behind it. I paused and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ward off the incoming headache that throbbed ominously in the back of my mind.

I couldn't believe Rai had convinced me to get a job _here_ of all places. Really. I did owe the woman for her warm hospitality and taking me in two weeks ago, but that woman had taken it upon herself to find exactly where I worked. She apparently thought that since I lacked "social skills", I would need to work at a bar as a waitress of some kind. And she knew just where to send me.

Resisting the urge to back away _now_, I slid myself on one of the wooden stools and prepared myself for a bad day to come.

"Excuse me miss," I called.

The woman started a bit at the sudden voice, but she placed down the china dish she'd been rinsing in the soap-lathered sink and turned to me with a kind smile, wiping her wet hands on her apron.

"Yes?" she asked politely, coming towards me. "Would you like to order something?"

I shook my head. "No, I would not like to order anything, thank you," I declined. "I am a traveler staying here in Shell Town for a while, and I was taken in by Unimoari Rai. I need to get a bit of money, and not laze around in her house all day, and she'd suggested coming here and asking you for a work place here as a waitress of sorts."

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed quietly, more to herself. Then to me she addressed, "You must be the young lady that Rai-san was talking about earlier." She smiled once more, and reached out a hand.

"My name is Ririka, pleased to meet you...?"

"Faye," I supplied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly once.

"Ah, yes, Faye!" Ririka nodded to herself, mouthing my name to most likely make sure it stuck, withdrawing her hand to her side. "Alright, so you're here for a job? Please pardon Rai-san's forcefulness if she hard-pressed you for taking up a job here specifically."

_'Oh, you have no idea,' _I thought dryly. Instead of revealing my thought process, I cleared my throat and nodded assent.

"Come follow me then if you will, Faye-chan," Ririka requested. I internally debated on the suffix - _'Chan? Really?' - _but followed her into the back.

Ririka grabbed an apron and handed to me, rummaging through another box and as I stared at the white cloth in my hands with a hopelessly lost expression. I really didn't want to be a waitress...

But Rai really hadn't given me a choice in the matter. I grumbled under my breath, recalling the events earlier that morning.

_Flashback Sequence_

_"Oh, so you're going out job-hunting today, Faye?" Rai asked as she stepped out from the kitchen. I looked up from tying my sneakers, and nodded slightly._

_"Yeah," I confirmed, "I'm sure you've had it with me being a lazy bum all day here. I think it's time I started earning my keep before I take my leave."_

_Rai gave a hearty laugh, waving her hand dismissively at my words. "You aren't a bother at all," she grinned, "I quite enjoy your company, even if you are usually a down-in-the-dumps!"_

_My eyebrow twitched. "Down-in-the-dumps?"_

_"Yes, you certainly lack any social skills," she teased, shaking the wooden spoon she held in her hand in mock rage. "How dare you not have any abilities to communicate with the fellow populace!" Rai fake-scolded me as I merely sighed and dropped my head. She was always like that, from what I learned._

_I stood up, and Rai ceased her playful, one-sided bantering to disappear in the kitchen once more. I followed her, the captivating smell of her baking filling my nose. The woman was an absolute master at cooking goods such as cakes and brownies. I'd had one of her pastries before and it was like heaven melting in my mouth. The thought of a fresh batch of goodies on the way made me salivate slightly._

_"You know," Rai started as she pulled what looked like cinnamon rolls from the oven, "I recommend becoming a waitress at Ririka's bar down at main street near the docks."_

_I glanced up at her, taking a glass of water from the old, rickety table she kept in the kitchen and took a small sip. "Really? I don't think that'd be my kind of job. As you've pointed out millions of times, I lack any kind of skill in communication with others."_

'Can't really help it,' _I mumbled mentally. _'Being resurrected from the dead in a parallel dimension is kind of awkward for me. I don't know the things people talk about here. Music? Technology? The latest sports team tournament win? The weather?' _I rolled my shoulder with a satisfying pop._

_Rai snickered as she faced me, depositing the cookie sheet full of pastries on the stove. "Which is why I heavily influence your choice on that job. Maybe you'll be able to pick up some social habits while talking to people!" she said cheerily._

_I resisted the urge to do the action of exasperation where my palm met my face. Heavily influencing, yeah right, she was going to pretty much force me out the door to that place, knowing her. She had that glint in her eye again._

_"Now get going! If you have a successful first day - and I'll be checking in with Ririka to make sure you're actually _trying _so don't bother lying to me - I'll let you have one of these cinnamon buns here!" Rai bribed. "And quit trying to swipe my produce, little fox."_

_I glowered at her - both because she called me "little fox" and because she'd prevented me from having a small snack - hand pausing in its action to steal one of the mentioned buns. "That's blackmail," I pointed out, not regretting my actions whatsoever._

_My accusation was met with an evil, wicked grin._

_Rai came, picked me up by the collar of my shirt, completely ignoring my startled yelp, and practically threw my out the door of her house._

_"And don't come back without getting that job over at the bar!" she hollered, the pale golden door slamming shut in my face._

_I blinked once. Twice. Then I slouched over and gave a loud groan. I wasn't even going to bother attempting to hide my suffering. _'That woman, I swear...' _I scowled._

_Flashback Sequence: Over_

My eyebrows furrowed and my lips pressed in a firm, displeased line at the memory.

"Something wrong, Faye-chan?"

I jumped in surprise. I had completely forgot that Ririka had been there. I looked up, my amber eyes sheepishly meeting her curious dark brown. "Nothing at all, Ririka-san," I said.

Her face developed a small frown. "Please, don't call me 'san'. It makes me feel old."

I shrugged, but nodded. "Okay, Ririka." The woman nodded, seemingly pleased, before pointing at the apron - the one that I had forgotten about until she drew attention to it - that lay limply in my hands.

"Put that on," she commanded, "and just wait at the counter area for any new costumers. They'll call you from any of the tables, or you can go to any new visitors whom sit at the countertop or at any of the tables scattered about the lounge."

"Yes ma'am," I nodded, going to my assigned post while threading the knot to keep the apron in place around my waist. I suppressed a grimace at the thought of talking to people. And I'd actually have to be_ cheerful _and _happy _so I could get tips for service. Ugh.

Barely a minute into my shift, and I already had an admirer. A man looking into his early thirties then sidled into the stool closest to me, eyeing my form appreciatively.

"So, are you new here in Shell Town?" he asked casually, as if he wasn't just inspecting my figure.

I faked a small, optimistic smile. "Yes!" I said enthusiastically, "I'm a traveler, and I'm working here at the bar temporarily for the time being!" _'Get away from me, you pervert. I have no interest.'_

He - obviously not getting the underline message - gave a smirk, leaning back with his arms sprawled over the top of the counter. "That's interesting. Care to share some stories, maybe share a drink with me..?" he trailed off, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

My smile twitched viciously at the corners, but I kept up the appearance as I nodded and went along, making up different stories as I went along and answering his questions. _'It's official,' _I thought sourly. _'It is going to be a horrid day.'_

* * *

"Please sir, I need to return to my job," I said as politely and calmly as I could.

"But we haven't even shared a drink," the man persisted. He had still not taken a hint, and _left me the hell alone_. Obviously, even after I had dropped the naive act in substitution for indifference, he was still desperate enough to try and get me to go with him and share some alcohol.

I rolled my eyes mentally. I was trying so hard to behave and _not _smash his face in... I really deserved some extra pay for my efforts here. I don't care if it's my first day, this was ridiculous.

"Maybe some other time," I replied, turning back and ignoring his vivid protests at my leave. I noticed another man, looking barely out of his teens, slouched over the counter area, and ducked behind it. I reappeared shortly on the other side and stopped in front of him.

I waited patiently, and he finally looked up, dark gray eyes sharply going over me. Not like the other scoundrels in the bar, but sizing me up, like how'd I'd be in a fight. I was secretly grateful he didn't try to hook up with me like that other guy. I could feel his eyes on me from across the bar. I held back a shudder at how the eyes seemingly glued to my hips behind me traced every inch of my body felt.

Disgusting.

"..What do you want woman?" the young man finally rasped out. His voice was a deep baritone, and when he shifted a clinking sound came from the three golden earring bars pierced in his right ear as they chimed in harmony. The three swords looped underneath the green haramaki**[1] **rattled a bit as they brushed against each other. Two looked like your everyday swords you could find in a blacksmith shop, but the other one in a white sheathe laced with gold, looked more sturdy and fanciful. Its almost royal-like presence the sword itself gave off was eye-appealing, and any sword wielder worth their steel could tell it was a really good weapon of choice.

"Would you like anything?" I asked him cautiously. He may have been young, but he was most certainly older than me. He looked to be eighteen, nineteen at the most. I was only sixteen. His dark gray eyes gave off a dangerous edge. He was not a person I'd want on the enemy side, that was for sure.

(_Now that I think about it, wouldn't that man from earlier be a pedophile, considering I'm a lot younger than him and he's checking me out...?)_

He considered my question, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand with his other curled around the handles of his swords in what looked like a habitual motion. "Sake," he said shortly.

I nodded, not caring at his lack of manners, because I'd rather deal with him than the other dude.

I went into the storage, looking along the shelves for any sake we had available. _'Beer... Wine... Vodka... wait, we have vodka?..Ahem, moving on...'_

"Ah ha!" I muttered triumphantly to myself, plucking the sake from the shelf and returning over towards the young man. I placed the bottle in front of him, and his eyes opened in slits again as he grunt in thanks.

"Are you going to drink it straight up, or would you like it in shots?" I asked.

"Straight up is fine," he mumbled, opening the cork and taking a swig. When he brought it down, he gave a blissful sigh and I gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Enjoy, and try not to cause too much ruckus by getting _too _drunk," I said lightly, turning back to my unofficial area where I waited for any new costumers. Which was simply standing idly behind the counter leaning against my elbows.

He raised an eyebrow at my statement, but didn't say anything further. I didn't really mind, I wasn't exactly keen on starting up a conversation myself.

I had a few moments of beautiful silence.

"Faye-nee**[2]**! Faye-nee!" a youthful voice chirped ecstatically. I glanced up and spotted Rika, Ririka's daughter who I assumed was about seven, skipping over to me with her own personal metal tray tucked snuggly in her arms.

"Yes, Rika?" I asked, sitting up to at least give her some attention. I may be rather quiet and socially awkward, but I did love kids - though they weren't always the best company.

Rika stopped in front of me, a wide smile on her face with one of her front baby teeth missing. She was, as I had mentioned previously, about seven years old from what I inferred. She had dark brown hair, just like her mother's, and had it tied back in two short pigtails. Her eyes were a dark shade of chocolaty brown that were rather large. From what I had seen before, she liked to use them to her advantage by using the cursed puppy eyes. She was also wearing a dress that went to her knees in a pattern of turquoise and light blue stripes, a white hood attached to the back.

She held out her tray - it was decorated with pink stickers because, as she had claimed, it was _her _tray - and smiled happily. "I finished my assignment, nee-san! I gave the customer his order!"

A small smile quirked the ends of my lips - rare feat for me, as of late. (_Ever since I was revived, more like._) "Good job," I said genuinely, ruffling the top of her head. My smile widened a bit at the complained whine she gave at my actions.

"Faye-nee," she whined, "you messed up my hair." I chuckled.

"Indeed I did," I said, amused. Kids brought the best of me, even if I had become a bitter person now. They just seemed to carry a certain charm about them for me and it brightened my mood.

"Can you wash my tray, Faye-nee?" Rika asked, eyes sparkling and the "hair incident" already long forgotten. I nodded and took the sticker-covered tray from the girl.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Yay! Thank you Faye-nee!" Rika cheered, throwing her arms around my waist in a hug. I stiffened automatically - ready to back away immediately because my instincts were screaming and to get away from the foreign touch _now _- but she'd released me just as fast as she'd initiated the touch.

Rika gave me one last beaming smile, before she pranced off towards her mother.

Inwardly, I gave a relieved sigh. It was nothing against her, but it was just... I wasn't used to contact anymore. I had been alone in pure _darkness _for who knows how long. It affected my mental state more than I really let on - more than I probably knew consciously or let myself know - and it was also a heavy influence to my lack of social skills and withdrawal attitude. What I noticed, to my patronizing list of horrors, was that the swordsman I had given sake to earlier had noticed my reaction. Great. I just hoped he didn't pry into it.

I wasn't going to tell anyone about it, my death, my previous life, my whole "new body" theory. It was just too insane for anybody to accept, really. Except for the people who caused it.

That thought caused me to scowl fiercely. I still hadn't been able to contact Onen and Nirva, those two damned voices from the limbo. They said they'd "see me on the flip side", but I had yet to engage in any conversation with them. Or meet them personally.

All the lack of answers, and my new phobia of being touched in any way whatsoever, was slowly driving me insane. If I wasn't already.

Very aware of the burning gaze searching my body posture, my movements, I turned briskly and placed the tray into the sink, starting up the faucet and grabbing some soap. After a few moments, I felt that stare turn away and my body relaxed as I focused on drying the newly-cleaned tray. It was rather hard to make sure not to get it too wet as to keep the stickers placed.

But instinctually, I knew that the man would most likely be watching me every now and then.

_'Well,' _I thought bitterly, _'it could be worse in a way that a talkative person noticed, and wouldn't stop asking me about it.' _Yes, it was fairly generous in that aspect. From the type of aura that he carried, he wouldn't ask anything unless I did something that further gained interest.

That in itself was a relief, because I now swear myself off doing anything like I'd just done. I needed to work on masking those reactions better, and let it out through venting in past time, like training.

Though why _training _came to mind, I didn't know. I didn't really think I'd need to know any kind of martial arts or hand-to-hand, but considering I'd need to set sail... and they had _pirates _and _marines _and _who knows what _out there, it would be a smart choice to consider taking up.

I sighed aloud, pinching the bridge of my nose as another small headache formed. Life had to be so much more complicated, or it was just me making it more complicated than it really was.

I turned around, balancing the tray on the palm of my hand as I called out, "Ri-"

At that exact moment, the door slammed burst open and a huge, dark brown wolf barged in. Its yellow eyes were crazed, flickering from side to side as it took in everything inside the bar.

Rika turned around from her conversation with a kind old woman, and screams from outside were heard. The subdued shock that had consumed the bar instantly evaporated at the sight of a blond man sauntering in with two marine guards trailing after him.

"This is my new, cute pet!" the blond announced snottily. "Anyone who stays in my way will be executed by my father!"

I noticed with a quick glance in that general direction that the swordsman was still gulping down his sake and paying no mind to the situation at hand. _'Well, isn't somebody overconfident?'_

The wolf launched itself up on a table closest to it, and it lavished itself in the meat that a customer had previously been eating. It gnawed savagely on the steak, and I couldn't help but absently wonder if that blonde - obviously rich and snobby and a brat - ever fed it properly.

I stepped forward, ready to grab Rika's arm and pull her back behind the counter, but she'd already ran towards the wolf with terror in her eyes. She held a wooden tray she'd probably gotten from Ririka, and hit the wolf with it. I couldn't help but admire the girl's bravery, thought at this point it was also known as foolishness.

"No! Stop it!" she cried.

The wolf turned its dark eyes on Rika, and I immediately abandoned the sticker tray on the counter and rushed forward, pulling her behind me as I met its gaze with a sharp glare. Its ears actually flickered behind it, and a small whimper barely overheard by the panicking pedestrians escaped its muzzle. Then quickly it regained its composure and snarled at us. I growled back, swallowing back my rising fear. I wasn't a fighter, but at least I could do my best to protect the child.

"Hey! You, do you have a problem with my pet?" the blond asked arrogantly, stepping further into the bar. A sword, unsheathed, was brandished to rest over his shoulders, and he was wearing a dark violet dress-suit. A very prideful and demanding grin covered his face, and I returned his threatening - or what he probably thought was threatening look, because personally I was more scared of the wolf - with a dark glare.

"Yes," I replied haughtily. "I do have a problem with your pet, because I do believe it needs its rabid shots, and I don't want to catch the disease of stupidity you've got hanging around."

Blondie's face grew purple with rage, and I couldn't help but internally cackle.

Ririka came out from the back of the storage room, and called out in terror, "Rika! Faye-chan! Please, stop, you're going to get in trouble!" I snorted. It was way past the return point for me.

Not for Rika.

I nudged the girl towards her mother. She gave me a paralyzed look - she was terrified - but I encouraged her with a small smile. Rika trembled, but ran over to her mother. Ririka gave me a grateful look as she shielded her child similar to what I had done.

The wolf snarled, baring its fangs, and I prepared myself for a world of pain. I closed my eyes shut, but didn't back down as the wolf leaped towards me. I was no fighter, but I'd protected Rika the best I could.

Rika gave a scream. Ririka yelled, "Faye!"

Then I heard a thud.

I opened my eyes to slits, and they immediately widened in shock. The swordsman stood in front of me, the wolf on the ground with a wooden stool laying nearby. I could only assume he'd thrown it.

Blondie went in a panic, looking around with eyes rounded in shock as if he couldn't believe somebody had stood up to him and his pet wolf. "Who did that?! I won't let you go!"

I let myself sink to my knees on the floor, just barely covering up my shaking. "T-Thank you," I muttered lowly at the swordsman. He glanced down at me, and he tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blondie shouted, his arms flailing in the air wildly with his sword still in his hands. I winced at how carelessly he flung the sword around. I would have snapped at him to stop waving it around like a toy, but as it was, I was still frozen and feeling the aftershocks of committing that reckless act of selflessness.

_'I really was going to die...' _I thought numbly.

Suddenly, Blondie froze. He took a few steps, sword pointed shakily at the man's chest. "Wait..." he said, voice trembling as much as his body. "Don't tell me...You can't be... Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

'Zoro' looked up from watching me carefully, and glared over at the Blondie. "Eh?" he asked, sounding pissed at the blond disturbing his drinking time. "So what?"

"Why the hell is a pirate hunter bothering the marines?!" Blondie shouted, flailing his sword around again.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Let me drink in peace," he grumbled as he went back to the counter, sitting down and taking a large, long drink of his sake, discarding the empty bottle on the table afterwards.

Blondie shook violently, but shouted, "You!" before slashing down at the dubbed "Pirate Hunter" with his sword. Even I could tell he didn't grip that thing properly.

Zoro leaned back, kicking up with his foot and making the sword fly into the air. It stuck itself firmly into the roof above, and Blondie look up in fear, shaking even harder than before as if just realizing the situation he'd stuck himself in.

I slowly got to my feet, stubbornly ignoring my knees, because _they weren't shaking damn it!_

Zoro punched the brat in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him, sinking to the floor after contact. A dark red mark of a fist was implanted in his cheek, and the telltale signs of a bruise-to-be were already marked.

Zoro got up and stood in front of Blondie, unsheathing one of his regular swords and resting it just above the brat's shoulder. "You're annoying," he scowled as Blondie screeched in fear. "Your pet too!"

I stumbled over to Ririka and Rika, checking over Rika as she hugged me. I stiffened again at the contact, but stubbornly remained standing and mentally chanting that it was just a girl, and she wasn't going to hurt me. I never relaxed, but Ririka supported me from the side as I tried to calm myself down.

_'It's just Rika...' _I told myself harshly. It didn't help the affects, and I could only watch, my body feeling frozen and useless after the whole encounter now that the adrenaline wore off.

Blondie suddenly smirked, glancing over at us as he laughed nervously. "D-Don't you see? If my father f-finds out about this, those people will be executed!"

I grit my teeth, fists clenching tightly. I wouldn't let that happen. Ririka and her daughter would _not _be touched. Over my dead body would he and the marines get their grasp on them and kill them.

Zoro glanced over at us, returning his sharp gaze angrily on Blondie.

"What do you think?" Blondie said anxiously, sitting up and getting to his feet with the wall at his back. "Let's make a d-deal. Why don't you go to j-jail instead of t-them?"

My eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously at him. _'Say what?' _I may have been out of it, but if I ever crossed that Blondie again after this, I would freaking pummel his ass into the ground. It wasn't right, manipulating people like that just because of his wounded pride and daddy issues!

"That damn spoiled brat!" I swore. Zoro's gaze slid over to me, and I'm fairly sure I didn't imagine the twinge of amusement in his depths despite the situation.

"Let's see..." Blondie rambled, "One month! If you survive for one month, I'll let you go to! How about it?"

_'Don't accept.' _I silently snarled. _'Just kick his ass.'_

"...One month right?" Zoro let his sword drop to the ground.

My eyes were near popping out of their sockets now. "No! Dang it! It's a trick, I bet! You can't trust rats like them, you idiot swordsman!" I hissed under my breath.

The brat grinned, as if he had just won something, and motioned his marine puppy guards to come forward. "Arrest the Pirate Hunter and take him away!"

Zoro looked up, and I met his dark eyes with my own furious ones. His gaze was purely determined, strong and unwavering in his choice, and I could only bow my head in resignation to his descision. I didn't have the strength or power to unravel the will of a man with that much confidence.

His gaze flickered in understanding at my submission, and he tilted his head in what I assumed was his way of saying 'thanks' for agreeing. _'But I swear,' _I promised vehemently, _'I'll free you before the month is up. Somehow.'_

One marine picked up the limp body of the pet wolf, the brat and the other marine guard walking down the street with Zoro's hands cuffed behind his back.

My stare never left his back until it disappeared from my view. I owed him my life, and I would rescue him from that spoiled brat before the month was up. You couldn't trust rats like them.

And when I make a promise, I intend to keep it.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter two! ..It was harder than I thought it would be, keeping Zoro in-character, but at the same time having him acknowledge Faye. Grararararararawr! **

**Did I do okay? Need improvement? Any constructive criticism is welcome! But please, ****constructive****. I'm personally surprised I even got to writing this so soon. I has no life :3**

**~Sae;3**

**Beta read by NyanWolfy! (Go check out her story, Through a Canine's Eyes! *nudge nudge hint hint*)**

**[1]- **Haramaki roughly translates to "waistband".

**[2]- **"nee" is a Japanese suffix that stands for "sister". "Faye-nee" is Japanese slang based off of the official term Onee, which stands for "older sister". "Nee-san" is another form of the slang.


End file.
